Le Mal, je le fais pour toi
by Sweetypeppermint
Summary: On à tous un être pour lequel on ferait le meilleur… ou le pire. Sakura le sait plus que quiconque.


**Rating : **Un peu d'hémoglobine mais sans plus donc aucun

**Résumé : **On à tous un être pour lequel on ferait le meilleur… ou le pire. Sakura le sait plus que quiconque.

**Le blabla de l'auteur : **Un one shot sans prétention. Vous avez remarqué que j'aimais beaucoup Sakura tiens j'entends les hurlements de Myuki et Crabounette d'ici.

**La mal je le fais pour toi**

Une jeune fille aux longs cheveux blonds baignait dans une marre de sang, agonisante. Celle qui lui avait infligé ces blessures la regarda droit dans les yeux, qu'elle était belle. La plus jolie des fleurs, ses longs cheveux roses tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules. Ses yeux étaient vert émeraudes, ses lèvres roses et pulpeuses, son corps fin et gracieux. Elle n'avait rien d'un monstre. Derrière l'arbre un homme avait observé la scène.

Il y a peu de temps encore Ino avait découvert un amant à sa meilleure amie. La blonde à bien passé des heures à tenté de tirer les vers du nez de Sakura. Rien n'y fit, obstinée elle ne dit rien. La jolie fleur ne voyait que très peu l'être tant désiré, parfois un oiseau venait se poser à sa fenêtre avec à sa patte une lettre :

« Je t'attends ».

Le cœur rempli de joie, elle rejoignait l'auteur de la missive. Bien sûr, il ne se voyait qu'un court instant, juste le temps d'échanger un baiser et quelques mots. Evidemment qu'elle lui avait demandé de venir avec elle, de retourner dans son village… Il a refusé, les larmes de Sakura n'y changèrent rien. Quelque mois plus tard, alors que la ninja commençait à s'assoupir un oiseau blanc tapa à sa fenêtre…

Ino épuisée, rentrait de mission lorsqu'une tignasse rose la percuta. S'apprêtant à hurler elle se retint lorsqu'elle réalisa que cette personne n'était autre que Sakura.

« Ino ! Désolée mais je suis pressée, je file ! »

C'es donct une Ino complètement déboussolée que laissa Sakura. Intriguée par cet empressement et animé d'une curiosité mal placé la blonde décida de suivre son amie. Les pensées s'enchainaient dans sa tête. Peut être avait elle simplement un rendez vous… Un rendez Galant ? Un sourire naquit sur le visage de la ninja. Tandis qu'elle pistait son amie elle réfléchit activement avec qui Sakura avait une relation. Kakashi peut être ? Ce qui expliquerait tout ces mystères. Partie dans ses suppositions Ino se stoppa net lorsqu'elle vit son amie au bras du pire assassin de Konoha. Sakura souriait, les yeux remplis d'amour. Il fallut bien deux minutes à Ino pour sortir de sa torpeur

« Ecoeurant ! Sakura ! »

La blonde tremblait de rage et ce fut les seuls mots qu'elle réussi à fille au cheveux roses s'éloigna de sont amant en lui chuchotant que c'était à elle seule de régler ce problème. Elle s'approcha de son amie qui recula. Sakura tendit sa main à Ino et d'une voix presque suppliante dit

« Ino, peut tu garder ce secret ? Je ne veux pas te faire de mal, ne le dis à personne.

- Ne rien dire ? Mais tu es folle et naïve Sakura ? Ce type est un assassin classé S ! Il y'a de grandes chances pour qu'il te manipule pour obtenir des informations importantes ! Dès l'instant ou tu à commencer une relation avec lui tu es presque considérée comme une ennemie pour Konoha ! Je ferais mieux de te tuer tout de suite !

- Ino ne m'oblige pas à t'attaquer. J'ai mes raisons et je ne suis ni folle et encore moins naive. Mais maintenant j'ai quelqu'un et je l'aime. »

La voix de Sakura baissa lorsqu'elle prononça le dernier mot. Ino refoulait ses larmes tant bien que mal. Elle tenta une dernière fois de la convaincre

« Ici aussi ils y'a des gens qui t'aime ! Naruto, Lee, Kakashi… Ne les laisses pas ! Ne nous laisse pas… »

Sa voix se brisa lorsqu'elle rencontra le regard de Sakura, cela suffisait plus que mille mots. Elle allait trahir Konoha. L'incompréhension fut vite remplacer par la rage et la blonde porta sa main à son étui à kunai. En un rien de temps le combat commença. Les coups dévastateurs s'enchainèrent, les shurikens volèrent de tout les sens mais un écart considèrable entre les deux meilleures amies s'étaient creusé depuis leurs dernier affrontement. Sakura avait nettement l'avantage. Ino ne pu éviter l'ultime poing et se retrouva au sol, pliée en deux. Ses os n'avait pas résisté à l'impact.

La Fleur De Cerisier regarda son amie, sa rivale, son modèle… Agonisante au sol. La culpabilité l'assaillit mais elle refoula ce sentiment au plus profond d'elle pour éviter de souffrir. Elle se baissa et embrassa le front de son ancienne amie, pardonne moi Ino furent ses seules mots avant d'abréger ses souffrances en lui tranchant la gorge. La vie s'échappa des yeux de la blonde, c'était finit. Sakura laissa coulé ses larmes, elle lui devait au moins ca.

L'homme aux yeux rouge se montra enfin, la jolie fleur essuya ses yeux d'un revers de la mains. Se releva et déclara d'un ton froid

« Uchiwa Itachi ! Tout le mal que je fais, je le fais pour toi »

Et elle suivit cet homme laissant derrière elle la dépouille de son amie ainsi que tout son village

**Moi detester Ino ? Non jamais ! Juste elle fait une bonne victime ! **

**Review (a) ?**


End file.
